Till Death Do We Part
by TheRealPyreRose
Summary: Fraternal twins, Mikazuki and Kagame Murasaki, are in for a treat when they go to Ouran Academy. They thought it was going to be a normal school year, but when Kagame's mentors and friends, Hunny and Mori, take the girls to meet the host club... Well... Who knows what will happen? They certainly don't. Who knew being a photographer could get you in so much trouble?
1. I Didn't Sign Up For This

'Till Death Do We Part: Chapter 1

I didn't sign up for this…

I take a deep breath, glancing up to the light pink building. Slipping my hands out of the pockets on my uniform pants, I stretch my arms upwards with a yawn. A few students gave us odd looks, obviously wondering why a girl was wearing a boy's uniform. My mouth twitches up in a smirk. I'd leave it up to their imaginations. I turn to look at my sister. "Are we sure about this, Mikazuki?"

"Well it's about time we got out of the house." she says turning to me with a smile, some of her light brown hair falling into her eyes. "Come on Kagame, we'll be fine!"

"Yeah, right." I turn my head to face the pink building yet again. "I don't see why we have to go anyway…"

She gives me a dry look. "you do realize that we haven't left our house in three years, with the exception of your martial arts classes right?"

"My point remains!"

"No it doesn't…"

I stick out my tongue and pull down my left eye lid.

The bell rings, and Mikazuki elbows me in the side. "come on we'll be late!"

"I don't wanna!"

She grabs my wrist and drags me behind her. It takes no more than three minutes to get into the building… suffice to say, it takes a lot longer than that to find our classroom.

"Damn rich people…" I mutter under my breath.

"You realize we're rich… Right?"

"No shit, Sherlock…"

She sighs "language, Kagame."

I move to stick out my tongue her, but as is typical of twins, she predicts my movements and lightly swats the back of my head. "look we're here"

I glance at the class sign and sigh. "I still don't see why we can't be in the same class as Hunny and Mori."

"Because they're three years older than us." She says in exasperation. "they said they'd meet us after class."

"Ugh fine!"

We make our way into the classroom, and stand at the front waiting to see where we should sit. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump about a foot into the air and two backwards.

The teacher gives me an odd look. "you two can sit over there." He says with a nervous smile. He points to two empty seats in the back left corner of the classroom. Mikazuki and I walk over as fast as we can and sit down. I know that I should probably be figuring out who my class mates are, but I ignore the conscience that's telling me to socialize. Who needs it right?

After a few hours of class time, lunch rolls around. The lunch room is absolutely huge, and full of people. Mikazuki and I order and promptly leave to eat elsewhere. We walk around with our trays. The first door we open we find a brown haired boy sitting on the floor eating out of a small bento box. We give a polite bow and hurriedly leave that room to him.

It takes ten or so, more minutes to find an empty room. We sit down to eat, and I look at my conversation buddy and twin. Unlike what you might think, we're not Identical twins. Rather We're fraternal. Our faces look the same but our eyes and hair are much different. That and Zuki is a few inches taller than me. _Damn her tallness…_ I think angrily.

"language, Kagame…"

"I didn't say anything!"

Zuki rolls her eyes.

Anyway, the largest difference between the two of us,besides her height, is our hair. Hers is light brown and decidedly short. Although, when the sun hits it just the right way it glows like rose-gold, just like mine, but lighter.

Mine however, is much closer to burgundy and much longer. I

pull some of it into my face to analyze it. Most would simply see a very VERY dark brown. But if you look closer you would notice an almost red sheen.

I stuff some more food into my mouth, and soon we're both done and heading back to put away our trays. Then it's onto the classroom.

More classes, then schools over for the day. I lean on the door frame of our class room, waiting for Hunny and Mori to come get us. They said they would so here we were. I reach into my satchel, grabbing the gloves that I always keep there, and slip the black fabric over my hands. I look at what Mikazuki is doing. She's drawing, I can already tell what it is. I put my head on the wall behind me, deciding to not make myself feel even worse about my drawing skills.

"Mika-Chan! Kaga-Chan!" I hear Hunny's voice from down the hall.

In a matter of seconds, Mikazuki has put away her drawing materials and is on her feet next to me. Hunny goes to hug her immediately, with Mori standing a few feet away. Hunny turns to me and pauses, until I open my arms. He gives me a quick hug and backs away.

"you guys ready to go?" he inquires tilting his head to the side.

"go where?" I respond casually.

"the host club!" Hunny shouts.

My eyes widen and start twitching, _host club?!_ _What the hell is a host club doing in ouran?! And why were Hunny and Mori going?!_

"Is that really a good Idea?" Zuki asks with an arched eyebrow, having already noticed that I put my gloves on. "I mean… It doesn't sound like a good idea for us…"

"you won't have to be guests." Hunny revises. "you could just serve the food, or take pictures for Kyoya!"

I take a deep breath, gathering my courage. "we… We'll give it a shot…" a long pause sets in and I realize what I just said. I slap a hand over my mouth before removing it to shout. "BUTONLYFORTODAY!" I yell.

They all stare in Shock.

"WHAT?!" I Blurt.

The entire group looks at me as if I've grown a second head.

"It's just… It's not like you…" Zuki says her eyes wide.

"You were gonna make me do it anyway…" I mutter.

"Well _WE_ knew that…" Zuki confirms.

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO ADMIT IT!" I blare, throwing my hands up into the air.

Hunny, the little traitor grins at me. From the look in Mori's eyes I can tell He's happy too. I stick my tongue out at them. They ignore me and start walking.

We walk up and down multiple sets of stairs, through outside a bit, until Finally we make it to the top floor of the south wing, at the very end of the north hallway. Standing in front of us are a set of truly massive double doors. The pink doors with gold handles stand dauntingly before us. Mikazuki grabs the handle and opens the door to a white light and a flurry of rose petals. Two of which manage to get lodged in our gaping mouths, one in mine the other in Zuki's. We pull out the rose petals and begin coughing violently.

"Who might you be my princesses?" a tall boy with blonde hair glides towards us. I move to take a step forwards, but Zuki once again predicts this and pins my foot to the floor with hers.

Hunny comes to save us from the approaching weirdo.

"These are our Friends, Tama-Chan!" he says stepping in front of us.

"Hey, aren't you guys in our class?" two red heads that might have been in our class ask. I probably should have paid more attention…

"Uh… Yup!" Zuki says.

They walk up and simultaneously stick out their hands for us to shake. "Hikaru" one of them starts

"and Kaoru" the other says.

"Hitachiin" they finish together

I look at their hands nervously before me and Zuki grab them and shake any way. I glance her way and we make a plan.

"Mikazuki" she starts.

"And Kagame" I go next.

"Murasaki" we finish together.

Suddenly it seems as if both sets of twins at once realize who the others are.

"Wait, Hitachiin?!"

"Wait, Murasaki?!"

We all did a double take. "as in Hitachiin fashions?!"

"as in Murasaki Films?!"

"I love your families work!" we all scream (well Zuki and I did most of the screaming…) at each other.

"your family has done a lot of work on our family's films!" Zuki Says Happily.

"I loved their work on _Saigonotatakai: Saigo wa kochira,_ the outfits Katsume wore were so accurate to her character!" I say a huge smile on my face. "I honestly thought that they made her character too hard to find a style for."

"yeah, actually our mother found it difficult as well. She actually asked us to help her." The one who I remember as Kaoru says with a half-smile.

"Anyway!" Hunny says with a smile. "Kyo-Chan, Mika-Chan and Kaga-Chan have to stay here until Takashi and I leave. Kaga-Chan has to do her martial arts lessons after school."

"Well they can't stay, unless they decide to be customers." The boy with the glasses says, his glasses glinting creepily in an unknown light.

"couldn't they help out in the club?" hunny says pulling some puppy dog eyes. "free of charge?"

The boy's glasses glint in an unknown light. "no."

"but mommy!" the tall blonde one yells.

 _Wait, mommy?_ I hold back a snicker

"I suppose they could serve our guests…"

"speaking of which our guests are about to arrive! get into position everyone!" the Tall one yells.

The tall one with the glasses, who I would assume is Kyoya points to what I would assume is the kitchen. "go into the kitchen, I'll meet you in there to tell you what to do once we greet our guests.

We nod and head to the kitchen. It doesn't take long for Kyoya to enter. He gives us a long spiel about what to do. Mainly, be polite, don't draw attention to yourselves, and try to keep the sweets away from Hunny Senpai. Yeah like we were going to have sooooooo much success with that. We set up the trays and head out to something I definitely DID NOT sign up for.


	2. Ice Cream With A Side Of Attitude Please

Admittedly we didn't really know what we were getting ourselves into when we enrolled here, or at least I didn't. Mikazuki was a little traitor so I wouldn't be surprised if she knew. Girls lined the walls waiting for their turns with the boys. The ones who were already there were swooning over them already. Kyoya was talking to some in the corner with a neutral expression on his face. Hunny and Mori were sitting with a few girls who seemed enraptured with Hunny's every move. The tall blonde one was grabbing a girl's face bringing it close to his own. The girls face was a bright red. The Hitachiin twins are doing some kind of brotherly love act. Haruhi and Kyoya seem to be the only ones who weren't surrounded by squealing fan-girls. The entire scene looked like it had jumped straight from a manga.

I blink. _What the hell was going on here?_ I glance at Zuki to find that her expression is similar to my own.

Then it clicks for me. Having been well immersed into the art of fandom I understood. All of these boys really were like from a manga! It was like a personal fantasy to these girls.

"Kaga-Chan! Mika-Chan!" I hear Hunny call from across the room. I glance over to see him waving us over. Zuki and I walk over.

"Uh… Yes, Hunny Senpai?" Zuki says with a nervous smile on her face.

 _Just because this was like some kind of anime didn't make it any less weird._ I realize suddenly.

"This is Aika-Chan, Chiyoko-Chan, and Amaya-Chan!" he says happily.

"Konichiwa!" Zuki says with a warm smile giving a small bow. "I'm Murasaki, Mikazuki, and this is my twin Kagame."

"Konichiwa!" the girls chime.

I set down the tray and begin to unload it. When I get done I turn to leave to see Kyoya looking at me from across the room. His eyes, hidden by the glint in his glasses. My eyes widen a bit and I whirl around.

"Please be kind to me!" I say nervously, my face heating up a bit. I give a low bow, before hightailing it out of there.

I press my back to the door of the kitchen and take a few deep breaths. I finally go to get more food and tea. I was going to have to keep an eye out for that shadow king.

club hours were over, and I had already practically collapsed from exhaustion. _How am I supposed to fight Hunny after this? It's not like I can ever land a hit on him anyway! I am going to get my ass handed to me…_ I think to myself with a scowl. Kyoya had us running around delivering tea and cakes the entire time.

"Why so grumpy Kaga-Chan?" One of the twins asked.

"I have a martial arts lesson after- WHO'RE YOU CALLING KAGA-CHAN?!"

"Aw…" the twins look at each other. "But Hunny-Senpai Calls you that all the time."

"He's a special case… AND I CAN'T MURDER HIM!" I Scream, and despite being a number of inches shorter than the pair, they shrink back.

"Please don't kill anyone in the club room, Kagame-San." Kyoya says not even looking up.

"Sorry, Ootori-San…" I go back to quiet in a heartbeat. Kyoya-san was something to be feared, with his weird glinty glasses. I shiver.

I look around to find Zuki. She's in the corner scrunching and un-scrunching her nose in an attempt to hold back her laughter. I take a deep breath and leave the twins to whatever it is they were doing before they bothered me. I take another second to locate Hunny and Mori. Hunny is in a corner, quietly eating cake with a happy expression. Mori is sitting next to him with his chin in his palm. I slid into a chair at their table.

"Is it time to go now?" I ask, eager to get out of this crazy pen. Zuki Sits across from me, and tilts her head in such a way that asks the same question.

"Sure!" Hunny says finishing his last cake. He hops up and calls out a good bye. The rest of us follow his lead and stand. Once again we walk around for a stupidly long time to get outside, and once we do the car is already waiting for us.

The driver, Eiji, smiles at us and opens the door for us. Mikazuki and I climb in first, followed closely by Hunny and Mori. Eiji begins driving and leaves us to chat away.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Hunny inquires, Raising his eyebrows.

"I thought it was good." Zuki says with a half-smile. She turns to me and tilts her head the way she does. That slight inclination of the head asks whatever question was last spoken.

I swallow "it was… Stressful…" I attempt to change subject. _Why do they think you would like this?_ "I'm pretty sure they don't get many girls wearing the guy's uniforms." I say cracking a fake smile.

They all give me looks that say that they can see right through my attempted mind games.

"How about we go out for ice-cream instead of doing your lesson. You seem pretty tired." Hunny says cautiously.

I relax and lean my head against the chair. The little stone of stress in my stomach begins to dissipate the farther we get from the school.

"Sure" I take a deep breath.

"Eiji, Take us to the ice-cream parlor!" Hunny says with a smile.

The driving doesn't take very long, and soon we're there.

Eiji practically leaps out of his seat to open the door for me before I can open it for myself. It was almost a game between the two of us. who could open the door faster. I used to win almost every time, until Eiji got in the habit of jumping out as soon as the car was in park.

"Thank you, Eiji." I give him a tired smile. Eiji was only a few years older than Hunny and Mori, so it made sense that we were kind of friends.

The others get out behind me. Mori enters the building first picking a booth in the far corner. We sit down and let Hunny and Mikazuki get our ice cream.

"So, how was school?"

"Stressful." I respond automatically.

"Why?"

I start a little bit "Well there were so many people and Mikazuki really wanted to make friends, so I didn't know what to do. and don't even get me started on the host club! The whole time was 'go over there, deliver tea over here, be friendly Kagame!' talk about tiring…" I say honestly.

"There is a reason we brought you two there."

"Yeah and why is that?"

"you could use them, and Mikazuki wants more friends."

"What am I not enough?!" I say an angry look on my face.

"No, You're not." Mori rests his chin on his palm, unfazed by his own brutal honesty.

I gasp a little bit. I open my mouth to get mad but I know he's right. "Dammit…" I mutter under my breath.

We sit quietly for a while until Zuki and Hunny finally get our ice cream. Zuki hands me a Double-Scoop Strawberry Ice cream cone with gummy bears on it. I look at her and Grin. She plops down next to me with her own Ice cream. I don't even have to look to know what she has. Cherry. That's the only way to describe it… Just… Cherry…

"So, Apparently Kyoya is looking for some cheap photographers."

A few hours later, we are dropped off at our house.

We walk up to the mahogany doors, and before I can even reach for the knob, they're open. On the other side is our step-father Norio Yukimura.

"How was the first day of school?" he asks with a wide smile. Next to him is our step-sister, Suzume.

"You must tell us everything!"

"I give a little grin, being in a somewhat good mood.

"school was Tiring. Perhaps we will tell you on the weekend if you're good and let us sleep!"

Suzume gives me an odd look.

"You're home late."

My head snaps over to my mother, Akane Wakahisa.

"We had to stay late at our club" I pipe up.

"Unfortunate, I had some potential suitors over for dinner."

My nose scrunches as I struggle to keep in my temper. A hand is laid on my arm. I take a deep breath.

"Yes, well, school was very tiring today." Mikazuki says. Her face is a delicate mask of respect. But we both know that we don't respect our mother. Zuki grabs my wrist and in a matter of minutes we're in the elevator up to our space. The elevator dings open and our maid is waiting right outside. In her arms there is a tray with a majority of different junk foods. Chips, yogurt, gummy bears, and ice cream, to name a few.

I give her the tiniest of smiles and grab the tray before Zuki and I disappear into our room for the night.


End file.
